


Completion

by FanFictheKid



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, House Party, PWP, Tony Stark Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictheKid/pseuds/FanFictheKid
Summary: Peter finally gets some free time, so you convince him to go to a house party.





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place two years after the first movie. It's pretty much the same time but they are seventeen so it's less weird I guess.

You were straddling Peter, his hands were on your hips and you kissed him eagerly. A muffled song was playing downstairs, your friends were probably dancing to it, completely unaware of your absence. 

A small pile of your clothes had formed on the floor a few feet away, made up of yours and Peter's shirts. Your shorts were likely to be a new addition soon, the buttons having been undone by Peter a few minutes ago. You were grinding against him shamelessly, the sensation driving you way too mad, for still having multiple layers between you and him, that is. A soft moan slipped past your lips; you couldn't even think to be embarrassed over such a lewd sound. 

Peter began sliding your shorts off, his thumbs grazing your skin. The shorts joined the pile and one of his hands slipped into the front of your panties and there was nothing in the world but his fingers moving carefully as he-

Peter's ringtone filled the room. His head fell to your shoulder, you felt his eyebrows join in a frown and you knew he was considering letting it go to voicemail. 

"Just see who it is," you told him reluctantly. You rolled off him and he scooped his phone off the nightstand, checking the screen. 

"It's Mr. Stark." He met your eyes, panic evident in his voice. 

"Answer it," you prompted. He nodded a few times, took a breath, then lifted the phone to his ear. 

Half a minute went by with many  _Yes, Mr. Stark_ s, then Peter hung up. His eyes were shut, he looked like he was in pain. 

"I gotta go."

"I figured."

You watched him get dressed in silence. He walked to the bedroom window, opened it, then paused. 

"I'll see you soon," he promised. 

"You better," you replied with half a smirk. "You have to finish what you started."

Peter gave you a small smile then slid outside, falling to the ground. You sighed and snatched up your shirt, grumbling. 

"Stupid superhero boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my Patreon (under the same name) and, if you could, support me. Thank you for reading!


End file.
